


Binge

by Theskycriestoo



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Torture, Unnamed Character being tortured/killed, Yandere, Yandere!Cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theskycriestoo/pseuds/Theskycriestoo
Summary: Cloud doesn't like when people objectify and catcall Aerith. He decides to make sure one of those men learn their lesson.Slowly and permanently.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Binge

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for a request I got for Yandere!Cloud torturing someone for catcalling Aerith. Hope you guys like!

He awoke with a start, immediately noticing the throbbing in his head and the aches and pains all over his body. What the hell had happened last night? He remembered drinking, but he normally didn’t feel  _ this _ bad after a night binge drinking. Had he gotten into a bar fight or something? Hell, where even was he? It was pretty dark in the room he’d awoken in and it wasn’t familiar whatsoever.

“I see you’re finally awake.”

His head quickly snapped over in the direction of the voice. It was coming from somewhere in the darkness. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he tried to get up to get as far away from the voice as possible….except he couldn’t. He looked down to find his wrists and ankles were bound. The blood drained from his features as his fear really began to settle in. He struggled against his binds, hoping he had the strength to just break out from them, but after several repeated efforts, it was no use.

What the hell was going on?!

He looked back up at the direction the voice had come from, only to see two catlike eyes staring back at him from the darkness. The unnatural look of them only sent shivers down his spine. He hadn’t seen eyes like that before. Not that he could remember. When the figure walked out of the darkness, he didn’t feel any better. Sure, he seemed human enough, but he definitely didn’t have the friendliest of faces and the large sword on his back just added to the threatening demeanor he had. 

“Do you know why you’re here?” The man asked, walking closer to him. 

“N-no. Who are you?”

“The name’s Cloud. There’s a girl you catcalled last night that deserved better treatment than that.” He tugged the sword off his back as he got closer. His victim was quick to start struggling again.   
  
“H-hey, man! Calm down! I’m sure we can figure something out! I-I’ve got money! I can get you some! Any amount you want!”   
  
“I don’t think you understand me. I want you to never catcall Aerith again. She deserves better than that.”

“O-okay! Who’s that? I won’t catcall her ever again, I promise!”   
  
“You don’t even know who she is?” The grip on his sword tightened, his glare becoming worse. That had obviously made him angry. The bound man swallowed another lump in his throat, taking in a quick breath as he tried to think of how to calm the other down.

“I-I mean, I just see a pretty girl and when I’m drunk I can’t help myself, you know? You get it, right? I don’t know any guy who can resist once they’ve had a few beers. I don’t even remember most of last night, how could I remember the exact girls I saw? Can ya blame me?”

“No, I don’t ‘ _ get it _ .’ I only have eyes for one girl and you decided to set _ your _ filthy eyes on her and even compare her to any other girl you think just ‘looks pretty.’ She’s more than that and deserves much better than that too.” He growled. “I was just going to kill you, but you deserve worse, you pathetic filth. You aren’t even worth the dirt on the bottom of her shoes.”

Cloud put away the sword, but that didn’t settle any of the man’s fears. In fact, once the room was illuminated by a fireball in Cloud’s hand, he only struggled more.

“I promise I’ll give you whatever you want! I’ll stop catcalling girls! I’ll never even look at one ever again! I-I’ll pay you anything you want! I can afford it!”

“I don’t want your money. I want your suffering.” Cloud looked down at him with a look that only made the man feel incredibly small and insignificant. He suddenly got the feeling that he wasn’t the first one who’d been in this position. How many had been in this room? How many had been on Cloud’s radar and died at his hand?

He didn’t have long to think about that, though, suddenly feeling flames burning up his shirt. He fruitlessly began to try and blow them out, knowing it was hopeless but trying anyway. It wasn’t long before the flames reached his skin, drawing out a scream from him as he felt the fire burning through his flesh. 

Cloud pressed the fire in closer, burning through flesh, muscle, bone. The smell of burning meat filled the room and the sounds of the man’s screams did the same. Still, he didn’t feel satisfied. Once it was burned down to the bone, he stopped using his fire materia, looking over the man’s face with cold eyes. “Hmm, is it time I let you cool down a bit?” His victim was quiet for a moment, wondering if he was going to get a break. That is, until there was ice in Cloud’s hand. He whimpered, unable to even struggle now. If he struggled, he worried he’d lose his arm from the movement. It hurt too much to try anyway. All he could do was whimper as tears ran down his face.

Soon, Cloud had frozen the man’s right leg solid. He let it stay that way for a little while, looking him over. “What was her name?”

“Huh?” The man could barely even comprehend anything beyond the pain he was in, let alone what Cloud was asking. 

“Wrong answer.” Suddenly, all he could tell was that Cloud had kicked his frozen leg. It took him a moment to realize that his leg was now on the floor, cleanly broken off and leaving him with a frozen stump. He was screaming before he’d even noticed. The man above him watched him carefully, tilting his head as he contemplated what to do next.

“What was her name?” 

“A-Aerith…”

Cloud grabbed his hair, tilting his head back and looking over his features. After a moment of contemplation, he nodded to himself.

“You don’t deserve to speak her name.” He then pressed his hand to the side of the man’s neck, leaving it there for a moment before pulling away, walking away from him.

“W-wait, what did you just do?” The man felt confused, watching Cloud closely as he walked away.

“Poisoned you. I want you to die slowly and painfully. Don’t worry about trying to escape and get a cure. Even if you got out of your restraints, you won’t make it far with one leg and one arm. If you try to scream and get anyone’s attention, you’re not only far, far away from anyone that would hear you, but I’ve also used Silence on this building. No one will be coming to help you.” 

Cloud opened a door, giving him one last glance before walking out, leaving the man to die alone in the darkness.

*******

“Sorry for being late, I had a few more jobs than I expected today.” Cloud stepped into the church, wet from head to toe. 

Aerith glanced up, raising an eyebrow. “And...why are you soaking wet?”

“I might’ve fallen in a river too.” He looked annoyed, looking down at his wet clothes. He’d hated doing it, but he knew he needed to get rid of any evidence or smells that had lingered. He hated baths but jumping in an open body of water just felt easier. Something about being in a tub of water felt uncomfortable.

“Oh, you poor thing.” Aerith replied, though there was a teasing tone to her voice. “Let’s get you dried off. I have a restaurant I want you to go to with me!”

“It’s not in Wall Market, is it?”

Aerith blinked at him, confusion on her features. “No, it’s not. Is there something wrong with Wall Market?”

Cloud glanced away, swallowing a lump in his throat. “I just...felt uncomfortable the last time we went there is all.”

“Oh...Well, that’s okay! We won’t go there until you’re comfortable with it again.”

Cloud smiled, leaning in to give her a soft kiss on the cheek. “Thank you for being so good to me.”

“Why shouldn’t I be?” She giggled, grabbing his hand. “Now, you have an appointment with some towels, mister! You’ll catch a cold just walking around all wet like this.”

Cloud couldn’t help but watch her with fondness, honestly feeling like the luckiest guy in the world. How had he ended up with someone so incredibly perfect? She deserved only the best.

He’d make sure that’s all she got, too.


End file.
